The Black Phoenix
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: He left behind his village and name to achieve his goals, but will he get happiness from it. A side story of 'Love is Void'.
1. The Figure in Black

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: He left behind his village and name to achieve his goals, but will he get happiness from it. A side story of 'Love is Void'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is my next Suikoden fan fictions. I hope you like this story.

* * *

"_It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."  
__**Ernest Hemingway**_

* * *

**The Black Phoenix**

**Chapter 1. The Figure in Black.**

**SY 460.**

In a forest near the city of Gregminster there was a group of people who was beat up by a figure with black cloak. Almost all of them laid on the ground unconscious, except one who seemed to be the leader. The figure slammed the leader to a tree and pointed a rod in front of his face. The figure began to speak, which told the leader that his attacked was a male.

"Where is the rune?" The figure growled. "I heard that you have it."

"I won't give it." The leader spat.

"Is that so?" The figure said. "If you're not going to cooperate I should just kill you."

The leader saw a pair of golden eyes gleam maniacally under the cloak, which frightened him.

"No, no, don't kill me. I will give it." The leader relented.

The leader took out something from his pocket and gave it to the figure. The figure took it from him and examined it and hid it inside his cloak.

The figure looked at the scared leader. "Who gave it to you?"

"It was a blond man with black armour." The leader answered.

The figure clenched his fists. "Damn him." Then he just walked away.

The leader sighed in relief and watched the figure. "Why are you doing this?"

The figure stopped and turned to the leader. "I am looking for a stolen treasure and the person who stole it."

"Who are you?"

"I called the Black Phoenix." Then the figure disappeared.

In a bar a figure with black cloak entered it and sat in front of the bartender. The bartender looked at the figure with wary eyes.

"Give me some wines, please." The figure said.

The bartender gave him his order.

"By the way, do you heard about a strange rune lately?" The figure asked.

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "No, sir."

"That's too bad." The figure said.

"What do you want with a rune anyway? Do you work for Harmonia?" The figure turned to his left and saw a girl with red hair.

"I work for myself. "

"Oh, I see. You know, I know this guy. He hates Harmonia so much that I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to start a war with them." The figure listened to her since he didn't have anything better to do.

"I tried to stop him from leaving and told him to forget about his hatred with them, but he never listens to me. That was 3 years ago. And just recently, I went to Dunan after that war because I heard he was there, but when I arrived he already left. I was so heartbroken. Why can't he just stay with me?" The girl was starting to cry. The figure could see that she was drunk.

The girl fell asleep there while crying. The bartender shook her body.

"Miss Charlotte, you need to go home, we're going to close." The bartender said.

The figure sighed. "Where does she live? I'll take her home."

The bartender looked at him warily but decided to listen to him, then told him her address.

The figure picked her up and carried her on his back, then left the bar after paying the wines and went to the girl's house. When the figure arrived in front of her house, the figure opened the door, which wasn't locked then entered the house. The figure entered a room that might be her bedroom and put her down on the bed.

The figure sighed while sat on the floor against the bed.

"Why am I doing this? So much trouble." The figure mumbled.

The girl suddenly hugged him from behind. "Don't leave me, please."

"Please, let me go. You're drunk."

The girl pulled him into her bed and hugged him tightly. The girl was surprisingly strong. She took off his cloak and looked at his golden eyes.

She cooed. "You have such a pretty eyes and pretty face just like my Luc."

She kissed him abruptly, which surprised him. He tried to pull away, but he realized he couldn't move.

"What! Why can't I move?" He saw she giggled.

He widened his eyes. "Did you paralyze me?"

The girl smiled seductively. "Don't worry we will have a good time?"

"Damn it, why did I let my guard down?" The girl proceeded to take off his clothes.

The figure couldn't do anything or fight back, so he gave up and let her had her way until he could move again.

An hour later, he finally could move again, but the deed already done. He put back his clothes and looked at the naked girl. He put a blanket over her body and sighed.

"What an embarrassment! Getting rape by a drunken girl." He mumbled in exasperated.

"I never thought my first time will be with a stranger. And she might not even remember it." He said in annoyance.

He looked around the room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it then left it on the nightstand. He then left the room and the house. He looked back at the house and left the city without looking back.

_I was called the Black Phoenix because I always wore a black cloak and have golden eyes like the eyes of an eagle or phoenix. I am a magician from a hidden village called the Void Village after the rune that we was tasked to protect._

_5 years ago my village was destroyed by the Void Rune along with its people. I was the only survivor because I was in the village's temple which was quite far from the village. Since then I left my village and my name behind to find the one responsible for my village destruction, and to find the Void Rune because it's my duty to protect it._

_I followed any strange rumours in hope it will lead me to my goals. Along the way, I got the name the Black Phoenix and I decided to use it as my new name instead._

_At the time I didn't realized it. But my meeting with that girl will be a turning-point in my life. This is the beginning my story._

When morning came in the city of Gregminster, a scream could be heard from a house that housed a girl and her cats.

A girl with red hair looked at her naked body in horror. She looked around and saw that her clothes were lying around on the floor. She saw a piece of paper in the nightstand. She grabbed it hurriedly and read the content.

'_I hope we don't have to meet again_

_The Black Phoenix_'

"What happened last night?" She shouted.

A figure with black cloak entered a rune shop and greeted the rune master.

"Good morning, Lady Jeane."

"Oh, good morning to you too, Phoenix." Jeane smiled seductively.

Phoenix shivered remembering last night.

"What do you need this fine morning?" Jeane asked.

Phoenix took out the rune he got yesterday and showed it to her.

"I want you to attach this rune on me."

"What is this rune?"

"Lady Jeane, I already told you about my goals, aren't I?" Phoenix said.

"Yes, you have. So, why did you need this rune?"

"My village was destroyed because this rune was stolen, which made the Void Rune gone berserk. The culprit then stole the Void Rune too." Phoenix explained. "This rune, The Black Hole Rune is the child rune of the Void Rune, the only rune that can control the Void Rune. If this rune is here, then the Void Rune is left somewhere else uncontrolled. I need this rune to control the Void Rune. Then, I can finally accomplish my other goal of destroying the world."

Phoenix grinned maniacally while talking about his other goal.

Jeane giggled. "I couldn't help but think that you aren't serious with that goal, my dear Phoenix."

"Just you see, Lady Jeane, after all the helps you gave me. I will prepare the best seat for you to see the show." Phoenix said arrogantly.

"Sure, Phoenix dear."

"Don't call me, that!"

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	2. The Void Rune

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, and Original Characters.

**Disclaimer**: Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: He left behind his village and name to achieve his goals, but will he get happiness from it. A side story of 'Love is Void'.

* * *

Hi everybody. This is the chapter 2 of this story. I hope you like this story.

* * *

"_Perhaps when we find ourselves __wanting__ everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing."  
__**Sylvia Plath**_

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Void Rune.**

**SY 461.**

A figure with black cloak entered a rune shop and looked around the shop.

"Excuse me, where is Lady Jeane?" The figure asked shop owner.

"She's in the back. I will call her."

The shop owner went to the back room, and then later a woman came out from the back room.

"Oh, it's you, Phoenix." Jeane exclaimed. "It's has been a long time since I last saw you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Phoenix muttered.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"The usual."

"Do you need something?"

"I was hoping that you hear a strange rumour."

Jeane looked in thought. "It's good that you're here. I have been feeling a strange presence around Toran. It could be a rune."

"Toran, huh. When was the last time I go there, again?"

"Didn't you get the Black Hole Rune in there?" Jeane said.

"Yes, I did. Well, thanks for the information, Lady Jeane. I will be going now."

"Anytime, Phoenix dear."

"Don't call me that!"

Somewhere around Toran, Phoenix was standing on a clearing. He looked around in concentration and He almost looked scared.

"Lady Jeane is right. This feeling is a rune. And I know this rune. Why did the Void Rune in a place like this."

He suddenly heard footsteps, which startled him. He looked around and spotted a girl stood not far from him. How did she get near him so fast?

He prepared his rod and pointed it at her. "You have the Void Rune, don't you?"

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I know the Void Rune, that's all."

"Can you separate it from me?"

"I will try."

Phoenix closed his eyes in concentration and chanted something and the girl's forehead glowed and the light separated from her. But, then the light went to him.

Phoenix gritted his teeth in frustration. He could feel that he lose control of his body. The girl shock face was the last thing he saw, before he's black out.

The girl saw him fainted. After a while he stood up.

"It's too bad that he separated me from you." He said.

"You're the Void Rune!"

"Yes, but I already left my power dormant inside you, when his spell worn out I will be able to control your body again. Until then, have a good life, Kasumi."

He approached the girl instantly and touched her forehead. Her head and body suddenly glowed, and then she was getting smaller and fainted. Then the girl vanished from there.

Some minutes later, Phoenix opened his eyes to see he was still in the same clearing alone.

"Damn it, it got away!" He shouted. "It's a good thing that the Black Hole Rune prevented it to control me for long."

"Where did that girl go anyway?" He asked to no one.

He decided to go to the nearest town, which was Gregminster through the forest. During his travelled he panted heavily from exhaustion. When he reached the edge of the forest he black out again. He muttered a curse softly.

He awoke by a cry. He sat up and looked around. He was still on the edge of the forest, and then he heard that cry again. It sounded like a child.

He stood up and tried to find the source of the cry. And he found it. Indeed, it was a child, a boy that looked no older than one year old. Phoenix raised his eyebrows in confusion. How did a child get here?

The boy had red hair and he was crying and he looked injured. The boy stopped crying when he noticed Phoenix. Phoenix noticed his eyes was brown and approached him slowly and the boy looked at him curiously. Phoenix was amused that the boy wasn't afraid of him.

Phoenix squatted down to look at him on the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The boy shook his head. Phoenix frowned at that.

"Are you injured?" Phoenix asked.

The boy pointed at his leg. Phoenix examined his leg and felt that he broke his leg. He took out some medicines and bandages and tried to treat his leg. The boy began to cry again.

"Where do you live, kid?" He asked after he treated his leg.

The boy pointed at the direction of Gregminter. He already guessed as much.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

The boy nodded and raised his hands to be picked up. Phoenix picked him up and went to Gregminster. When they arrived, Phoenix asked him where his house is, and the boy pointed the direction.

When they arrived in front of a house, Phoenix knocked the door and waited for anyone to open it. The door didn't open even after they waited for a while. Until they heard footsteps running towards their direction, but it didn't come from the house.

Phoenix looked around and found a girl with long red hair and she was running towards them. She grabbed the boy from him and hugged the boy while crying.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you? Don't go wondering around by yourself again, please. I was so worried." The girl said.

While she was busy with the boy. Phoenix was observing the girl, who he guessed was his mother because they resemblance each other so much. He had a feeling that he met her before, but he couldn't remember when or how. He looked at the house again and he also got the feeling he had been here before.

He then looked around the neighbourhood and saw a bar. He remembered going there last year. Then like a spell, suddenly his memories took him to the time when he met a girl with red hair. Took her home, then...

He shook his head. He wasn't about to go there. He looked at the girl who was the same girl he met at the bar. Then he looked at the boy closely. The boy looked nothing like him, but he could see the boy had something that reminded him about himself.

Phoenix sighed in exasperated. He couldn't deny it now. Somehow, he had a son and became a father without him knowing. Was he cursed by the Void Rune?

When the girl was done with the boy, she finally noticed Phoenix and raised her eyebrows at Phoenix and looked at him carefully. Phoenix decided to keep silence to find out if she remembered him. She was drunk after all.

"Thank you for bringing him home." The woman said.

"You're welcome." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" She asked curiously.

"I guess not." Phoenix mumbled. He meant she didn't remember him. "But, I do know you."

The woman looked confused. "Huh? Oh, I don't know I was that popular."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean."

She giggled. Phoenix shivered remembering that night.

"Oh, all right, my name is Charlotte Eisenhower also known as Lotte." She smiled.

Phoenix just realized he didn't know her name. How sad was it?

"Just call me Phoenix." He mumbled.

She frowned. "Phoenix?"

Her eyes widened and looked at him straight at his eyes.

"It's you, isn't it?"

It looked like she remembered.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.

By the way, I just closed my last poll, here is the result.

Which one is your favourite Tenki Star/Star of Wisdom?

Mathiu Silverberg: 1

Shu : 4

Caesar Silverberg : 1

Elenor Silverberg : 0

Lucretia Merces : 0

Liu-shen : 0

Congratulation! Shu, the favourite Tenki Star/Star of Wisdom.

To be honest I don't really like Shu. Anyway, please check out my new poll.


End file.
